Inocente mentirosa
by Kattharina
Summary: No me gustan las mentiras porque al final duelen más que la verdad. Ni las verdades a medias porque lastiman más que una mentira. No apto para las fans de la pareja de Naruto y Hinata.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Primera nota de Autor:**

Bien, quiero aclarar que este no es un NaruHina convencional, no es amor, no todas esas cosas que andan por ahí cubierto de miel y no sé que más de romance. Para las que me han leído, han tratado conmigo y me conocen, saben que Hinata es un personaje que no me gusta mucho, sin embargo, en tramas como esta es me funciona muy bien. Así que, hago la advertencia para todas/os aquellos fanáticos de la pareja que esperaban algo rebosante de azúcar, NO, AQUÍ NO HABRÁ ROMANCE. Y lo pongo en letras mayúsculas para que quede claro. Luego no quiero reclamos que es Bashing o no sé qué, utilizo un sinfín de personajes y en primera ocasión me fui con Hinata para algo como esto. Pretendo rellenar los huecos con una historia que haré más adelante.

Esta es la primera nota, por favor, lean la segunda que es la que normalmente coloco con otras explicaciones.

* * *

 **I** nocente mentirosa.

.

‹‹ _El engaño es una elección, no un error. ››_

.

Paulo Coelho.

* * *

 **D** espertó como todas las noches desde su matrimonio, se dio la vuelta hacia la derecha al hombre que le daba la espalda. El hombre con el que se casó hacía escasos cuatro meses, el hombre al que amaba desde que tenía uso de memoria, porque le hizo la peor jugada…

Una que le estaba pasando factura en ese instante, observando la espalda de su esposo. Delineando en el aire con sus dedos la línea de la columna, y los músculos de su espalda, marcados por el duro entrenamiento diario.

Su excusa para no pasar tiempo con ella, su pretexto para poder ver a Sakura… El amor de su vida, la mujer eterna en su corazón. A la que no había podido desplazar, ni con el nacimiento de su primogénito. El que estaba a punto de nacer y la razón por la que se casó con ella.

La obligación.

Su padre lo impuso, sus hermanos le exigieron responder, y ella sabía que lo harían. Hinata sabía que lo obligarían. Lo tenía contemplado y no se equivocó, pero… ¿Valía la pena?

No, no lo valía.

Se condenó a vivir en la incertidumbre, en la angustia y la preocupación de ver como su esposo se perdía y se hundía en la monotonía, en cada beso y cada saludo hacia a ella, no solo era desganado, sino también insípido. Porque no la amaba, jamás la amó y lo coaccionó a permanecer a su lado.

Presa de sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y las hormonas a flor de piel por el embarazo, abruptamente llevó una mano hacia su boca, tapando sus sollozos… Aunque las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse, corrieron libremente por sus pálidas mejillas humedeciendo la almohada.

Ya no podía llorar en su presencia, tantos reclamos y llantos lo aburrieron. Ya no la consolaba, si lo hacía, era por mera culpa más que gusto. Solo correspondía a su papel como esposo, a lo que el párroco demandó, a lo que Hiashi exigió.

Llevó la otra mano a su abultado vientre, su hijo no se movía, se mantenía tranquilo en presencia de su padre y muy inquieto cuando no estaba, hasta el escuchar su propia voz le alteraba. Le pareció un aviso, que ni siquiera su hijo la querría, porque solo fue un instrumento para conseguir a su padre, para salirse con su capricho.

Lloró más desconsolada, todo lo hizo mal y ahora… Le tocaba solo aguardar, esperar a todo lo que podría pasar…

.

.

.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana, su cabeza dolía horrores, su esposo ya estaba afuera de la cama, escuchó la ducha correr, solo cerró los ojos. La luz le molestaba mucho, le dolían los ojos por si la cabeza no era suficiente.

Enseguida atendió al ruido de la puerta, le molestó en cuanto se cerró, soltó un quejido y pronto pudo sentir su mirada en ella.

— Buenos días, Hinata. — saludó él, su voz antes alegre ahora apagada, normal e insustancial.

Le hizo falta el _chan_ … Oh, claro, se lo quitó cuando se casaron. Porque lo obligó a eso, como se aprovechó de aquella borrachera producto del despecho por la ausencia de su compañera de equipo, a la que amaba y que estaba fuera por cuestiones de misiones.

— Bue-Buenos días, Na-Naruto-kun. — tartamudeó, como ya era costumbre, porque el nerviosismo aun no se iba, aunque su voz sonara decepcionada ante su indiferencia.

— ¿Amaneciste mal esta mañana? ¿Te duele la cabeza? — sus cuestionamientos, eran siempre los mismos, de la misma forma. Cansada y desinteresada.

Lo vio buscar ropa en el closet mientras se secaba el cabello, sin siquiera mirarla.

Un golpe se produjo en su pecho, muy similar a una bola de demolición estampada contra un edificio convirtiéndolo en añicos. Así se sentía su corazón.

— S-Sí, un poco…

No tenía caso negarlo, al final siempre se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

— Tómate un té, ya sabes que no puedes tomar nada de medicamento porque puede afectarle al bebé.

Cuando hablaba de su hijo, era el único tema en el que veía vestigios del antiguo Naruto, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa afloraba. Además de Sakura…

— S-Si…

Susurró, él no se conmovió, sus ojos no lo emocionaban. Estaba demasiado ocupado auto-recordándose porque estaba con ella, por qué no podía estar con la mujer que amaba y porque Hinata dormía en su cama y le daría un hijo. Ella misma se lo cuestionaba, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no tenía idea de lo que hacía, pero sí porque lo hacía.

Solo sabía que lo amaba, pero que amarlo le había hecho perder la cabeza y no era suficiente. Por lo menos, no solo ella debía amar...

— Debo irme, nos vemos en la noche.

La voz de Naruto le sacó de sus pensamientos auto-destructivos, lo vio acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la frente. No besaba sus labios, no desde aquella noche, no volvió a tocarla. Descubrió su juego.

Lo vio salir, no dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir. Todos los días era lo mismo, se despedía de la misma manera, desaparecía por horas sin saber lo que hacía, no se sentía con derecho de preguntar. Aunque sospechaba que se veía con ella, a escondidas de todo el mundo, hasta de su propio equipo.

No lo culpaba, se culpaba a sí misma, por creer en una ilusión que se formó sola, en su cabeza. Sin poder retener el dolor volvió a ella, con más fuerza que antes y se agolpó en su pecho, emergiendo con sollozos y lágrimas, alaridos lastimosos ahogados por la almohada. Presionando con sus manos, como si con eso pudiera quitarle el dolor desgarrador dentro de su corazón.

Llevó las manos a su vientre y las aferró ahí, donde su hijo pateaba levemente. Por lo menos, esta vez, no estaba tan violento como las otras veces que Naruto no estaba con ella. Hipó fuerte, con los ojos ardorosos y la garganta muda por el dolor y los sollozos.

No aguantaría mucho tiempo más, por lo menos solo el suficiente, solamente el suficiente…

— T-Tu padre te cuidará mi pequeño, cuando yo ya no esté…

Porque sabía que tendría que irse, su tiempo se agotaba, sus acciones la mataban y no sería capaz de resistirlo más tiempo. No ahora, no así, no toda la vida. No si descubrían su mentira.

Nunca.

— É-Él te cuidará, te lo prometo.

Era una tregua pactada, que su hijo comprendió completamente porque calmó el movimiento en su vientre. Soltó una risa, hasta su propia sangre la quería lejos.

¿Cómo no quererlo? Si solo lo usó para obtener a Naruto, para separarlo de su mujer amada y salirse con su capricho. ¿Qué hijo la querría como su madre?

Evidentemente, no el de ella.

— Te lo prometo… — murmuró.

Con la mente y el cuerpo adormilado, la falta de noches sin dormir, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ahora le pasaban factura, pero su bebé estaba tranquilo, podría dormir un rato.

Podría disfrutar un rato de la paz que le otorgaba el silencio, sin pensar, sin torturarse. Hasta que Naruto llegara, se acostara en la cama y le diera las buenas noches.

Dándole la espalda y alejándose de ella…

Pero esa fue la vida que Hinata buscó, esa fue la vida que ella se trazó.

Eso porque se hizo pasar por inocente, cuando era una mentirosa…

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Bien, si han llegado hasta aquí es porque se atrevieron a leer todo el OS y les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Ahora bien, debo dar algunas explicaciones con respecto a este escrito.

Puede que algunas lo leyeran y otras no, pero también lo encontrarán en este foro con el mismo nombre bajo otro autor, **Neji H-H**. Déjenme les aclaro la situación: la historia es originalmente mía, yo le permití que la publicara bajo su nombre cuando empezó por estos lados y para ver que aceptación tenía. En ese entonces, había mucha gente que no le gustaban este tipo de historias, y ahora creo que están peor debido al Cannon. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, él falleció el año pasado y aunque intenté que cerraran su perfil, hasta ahora no han atendido mi petición y me decidí a publicar ambos OS que son de mi autoría. Y me animé a subirlo finalmente en mi perfil porque pretendo hacer una historia más extensa, un mini-fic por decirlo pero más explicativo rellenando todos esos huecos que se quedan en este simple OS.

Les explico para que luego no vengan a decir que me los robé, los plagié, etc. Son míos, para que no quepa duda. Si les gusto déjenme un comentario, ahí abajo está la cajita y díganme que les pareció. Nos vemos en una próxima ocasión.


End file.
